


Screams in the Forest: The Lost Light

by BlueJay16



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, Fairy Tale Elements, Multi, Slavery, That's what I meant to really say, There will be more tags on here when they need to be added, There's more characters they will definetly show up, jesus what are these fucking tags man this is w i l d, ok I think that's all the tags for now, the bots in here aren't bot's by the way the are humanoid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay16/pseuds/BlueJay16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale AU, featuring pretty much everyone from the MTMTE series. The inhabitants of the House of Ambus, or "The Lost Light" as the Fae call it, stumble across Rewind in the forest. Now they are thrown into more trouble than they've bargained for. From finding out about "slavers" to accidental romance, what's the worst that could happen, right?</p><p> </p><p>Alternate title: The AU About Mythical Creatures That No One Wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Rewind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hey! So I got two really awsome betas! Mah helped me with grammar and spelling, and Anon(referring to her as anon btw) helped me with characterization and expression. I will be editing the first two chapters and everything else should be edited and pretty and nice from now on! Alright that's all from me.

Silence is a terrible thing when broken by the sound of footsteps.

Rewind found that if it is silent - like how the forest was silent up until two seconds ago - and you suddenly hear footsteps, then you need to go. Right then.

But of course, his dumb curiosity got the best of him, and he stayed to see just what was causing these footsteps. Or rather who was causing them ( ~~because he memorized what the footsteps of every animal sound like…~~ ) because that wasn't an animal.

“Maggy, Mags, I think you guys are overreacting! There's nothing here!” One voice, addressing others stated. It was light, and had an accent. It was in vampiric; Rewind only understood because he was forced to learn it. Forced to -

Another voice, this time deeper, gruffer, older, replied, “Rodimus, we’re here looking ‘just in case’. Don't fae have a ‘just in case’?” This voice was a native speaker, so either a human, a demon, or a vampire. Old voice, ruling out human, because humans can only be so old, and this sounded older. Rewind knew. He'd had human -

“No, fae don't, because we mostly just wing it anyways!” The first voice, Rodimus, stated.

What followed was a brief silence. A blessing that no one else thought that the joke was funny. Rewind sure as hell did not.

“You guys suck.” Rodimus, once again.

A new voice gave a high and bitter laugh, as if loaded with past grief.. Then something was stated in a human language, one of the few things Rewind didn’t understand, and everything was back to serious.

It was then that Rewind thought it was time to go; only, he fell.

Right where the others, the strangers, were in the forest.

He landed on his stomach, his gradient wings twitching a little from the impact. Rewind pressed his face against the ground then, attempting to become invisible, to phase out, to blink away like what Eje-

“Hey, are you okay?” Rodimus was at his side, voice soft, and gently patting the small of Rewind's bare back.

Rewind sighed, exhaling for the first time in what seemed like centuries. He then turned his head to look at the other fae and smiled, seeing the others’ worried expressions, his wings twitching in anticipation.

Then, for the first time in ten years, Rewind spoke.

“I'll be just fine, thanks.”

And that was that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this fuck you fuck me I hate fuckong everything in transformers im


	2. Chapter one - Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Tailgate's opinion of Rewind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This chapter has been edited thanks to Mah and Anon. Those two are amazing, and help out so much!

Tailgate was not the brightest light pixie to be born to this Earth.

 

He knew it, Cyclonus knew it, everyone knew it, really. Not that anyone seemed to mind. At least he hoped not. Because all of the fae types hang out together, and if anyone found him annoying, then he really wouldn't have any friends.

 

Speaking of friends.

 

Rewind was new, a different strange type of new. He talked with Rong (Wrung? Ring?) a lot. He always seemed to be thinking, and… watching. It was the watching that made him creepy. His eyes were a vibrant green, and all he did was watch when he was out and about.

 

So really, Tailgate wouldn't call him a friend. He didn’t even know the poor sprite, all he knew was that Rewind was alone and didn’t talk a whole lot. That, and he was attractive as all get out. Dominus and Chromedome seemed to be enamoured by him. Tailgate could understand why, too.

 

“Hey!” He stated, sitting down next to the sprite and smiling at the smaller fae. Rewind jumped and turned, his bright green eyes settling on Tailgate. There was so much curiosity and knowing in those eyes. What was he thinking?

 

“Hi?” Came the reply. It almost started Tailgate. He hadn't been paying attention. He was lost in those eyes, kind of.

 

“I'm Tailgate! I noticed you were sitting alone, so I thought I should come over and give you some company!” He stated, smiling wide. After a brief pause and a few twitching wings, Tailgate sighed, and got up from the mound of pillows. “I'm sorry, I'll leave if you don't want to talk...”

 

“No,” Rewind gently interrupted, holding up one hand to try and stop Tailgate. He smiled then, or, at least he probably thought it was a smile. To Tailgate, it looked like a small ghost of one, “You don't have to leave, I'm just… not used to people noticing me, is all. Come and sit down. Really.” At that, Rewind patted the cushion next to him. Tailgate smiled softly, and sat down next to the other.

 

“So, you're a sprite?” Tailgate asked, more of a statement than a question. “I was always told that sprites lived in villages. If you don't mind me asking, did you live in one?”

 

Rewind had to smile at that. Most sprites were disguised as humans now, ironic, seeing how it was humans that got them killed in the first place. He nodded sadly. The pixie wasn't prying.

 

“Yeah, I used to live in a really small village. It was nice while it lasted.” Rewind said, leaning back against the pillows, being careful of his wings.

 

Tailgate’s own wings buzzed in curiosity. While it lasted..? “What happened?” He asked, an innocent question by itself. But Tailgate was one of the few that had an idea of what happened that day. He just needs a bit more details.

 

“Demons and Vamps, cousin. Demons and Vamps. That's all you gotta know.” Rewind replied. Tailgate reached out to gently place his hand on the sprites shoulders, but Rewind moved quickly and got up.

 

Tailgate sat up at this, a curious look overtaking his features, “Where are you going, Rewind?”

 

Rewind only shook his head, and smiled in that small ghostly smile of his. “I have an appointment with someone in a bit. I gotta get going.” And with that, Rewind was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 
> 
> a nice user told me to get rid of the note that was self degrading towards myself so I did.
> 
> I did find two awesome betas! They've been reading over the fic! The edited versoin of this chapter is coming soon as well as the next chapter! Expect those soon!


	3. Mystery in Human World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the Captian and his crew on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to chapter two! I've been told that this chapter is a lot of fun to read, so I hope this is enjoyable to you! 
> 
> Mah and Anon both betaed this chapter, so /huge/ shoutout to them!

In hindsight, _maybe_ showing off his wings was a bad idea.

 

This was the only thought Rodimus had, crouching behind a rock on the outskirts of a human town. Bad humans kept firing at him. Megs, Maggy, pretty much everyone but him were returning that fire. He should do that too, but he was too busy thinking.

 

“Hey! Pretty boy! Ya mind _helpin’_?!” Whirl yelled from across the field. Cyclonus slapped the back of his head, the two of them having to have to share a rock. Rodimus rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey! I was helping!”

 

“How?”

 

A pause. Then a snort from Whirl.

 

“I fucking thought so!” was Whirl’s reply, dropping his shotgun and taking a machine gun seemingly out of nowhere. Rodimus blinked and huffed, pressing his back against the hard rock, probably burning it in the process.

 

“Hey! Maggy!” Rodimus yelled to his other side. The bullets have stopped, so it was relatively quiet. Rodimus heard Ultra Magnus sigh, before turning to him again.

 

“What is it, Rodimus?” came the tired reply. Rodimus pouted a little. Whatever. You can't win them all.

 

“I'm gonna fire up. The bullets won't affect me and I'll grab everything we need! Simple!”

 

The other demons glanced at each other, each one equally confused at Rodimus’ statement.

 

“That was the most brain dead thing that has ever come out of his mouth.” Megatron stated plainly.

 

Ultra Magnus groaned.

 

Rodimus gasped, and shot up to standing from his hiding spot. “Ex-fucking-scuse you! I've said stupider things - OH CRAP!” As soon as he was up, he was down, trying to avoid the bullets from the other side.

 

Cyclonus, Megatron, and Ultra Magnus all sighed.

 

“Perhaps this is for the best. Maybe that way we might get some peace and quiet.” Cyclonus mumbled.

 

This comment was quickly followed by Rodimus saying, “I heard that!”

 

To which Cyclonus only glared and growled back, “That was the point.”

 

Rodimus was a fire fae. His temperament and his attitude matched his element, fiery and feisty and stubborn. So, to prove that no, he was not stupid, and yes, his “stupid” plan would work, he started shedding the human clothes he was given until he was only sitting in his underwear. He could barely hear Ultra Magnus yelling at him to put his clothes back on, or Whirl making sexual comments, or everyone saying he was stupid, crazy, and probably going to die.

 

“Hey! Mags! Gimme cover and I'll do the rest!” Rodimus then shouted, his human skin breaking and sizzling, his eyes turning from their normal reddish-brown to a bright golden-orange.

 

Ultra Magnus looked over at Megatron. After all, they were cover buddies. When Megatron sighed, but nodded, he too then gave his non-verbal go ahead, and Rodimus shed his human skin that by now looked like crackling, cooling lava. His eyes took on a gold hue, and his hair stood atop his head in a flame. The fae smiled.

 

“Ok, so you wanted to have a fire fight? Lemme give you the fire.” Rodimus jumped over the rock, landing on the other side and melting all the bullets that came too close to him.

 

In a way, Ultra Magnus mused, the fae was correct in one thing he always said. Right now, no one could touch him because of how hot he was.

 

But…

 

“Rodimus! The objective isn't secure with you! Get it to Drift!” He exclaimed, firing off a few rounds and killing a few of the humans. Rodimus paused and looked back.

 

“What do you mean it's not secure? I got it! No one can touch me because I'm too hot!” Rodimus yelled back, throwing out a shield of heat to push back all of the human footmen trying to rush him. He wasn't too sure because of the gunfire, but he _swore_ he heard Cyclonus groan from behind his rock.

 

A second after stating this, however, he realized his mistake - and also answered his own question. Mouth forming into an “o” he turned around to press forward, trying to actively think of the shadow demon along the way. The objective, a silver briefcase sitting on the ground, was unguarded, allowing Rodimus to easily take it. Before turning around, he saw his shadow fluctuate, and then its hand emerged from the ground. Smiling, the elemental fae lightly ghosted his fingers over the shadow hand before dropping the briefcase. He watched as it became enveloped by the shadow.

 

Then, once again, the pause was broken by the sound of guns cocking.

 

Rodimus whipped around, and heated himself up, melting all the bullets being shot at him. He felt the coolness of his fluctuating shadow brush up against his ankles, and smirked.

 

“It's alright, babe, I got this. Secure the objective. I'll just melt them. Simple,” he stated, noting that some of the human footmen faltered.

 

The shadow brushed against him one last time before disappearing entirely. Rodimus’ wings drooped slightly as he felt a sharp pang of emptiness. When the shadow was gone, Rodimus stretched and allowed fire to lick up and flick out from his fingertips. He then smirked.

 

“Alright, assholes, who’s first?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you remeber when I said I've been told this chapter is fun to read, well it was really fun to write, especially when you play Purple Lamborghini in the background. That's the song I listened to while I was writing this chapter.
> 
> So! Tell me what you thought! Love the AU? Hate it? Wondering where this is going? Drop in the comments and tell me everything!


	4. Chapter 3 Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Tailgate and Rewind's budding friendship.
> 
> And we learn that our favorite sprite keeps things hidden behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This chapter is super long, but it's lighter than most chapters, and probably the only true fluffy chapter because everything gets darker. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the Lost Light (its true name being the House Of Ambus) there was a system set up.

Rodimus was in charge. He and Megatron were. In. Charge! The reason they used the name “Ambus” was that Dominus Ambus was a very high-class demon. Having a house name that made it hard for others to desecrate it made your life so much easier.

Yes, Rodimus and Megatron were in charge, so they called the shots on most things. Like going to the human town to get a file listing all the sprites these elusive slavers took from villages a few years back. Their seconds in command, Drift and Magnus, went on the operation as well.

So now, control of the house and everything that had to happen for the next few days fell upon Dominus Ambus, the legal head of the house. Tailgate liked it when Dominus was in charge, mostly because Dominus let the fae do whatever they wished, within reason. That meant Tailgate was free to wander around the house off duty for a couple of days.

But the downside of this was that other fae also could do whatever they wish, say, not leave their room for a day and a half. Not even to get food! Which was why Tailgate was currently wandering with purpose: to find Rewind's room and get him to eat some food. Rung (he was 99% sure that the vampire’s name was Rung) had asked about Rewind today, and told Tailgate that he should be the one that delivered his food to him.

So, Rewind was getting sick of Rung, huh? That was… surprising.

Stopping outside of the only closed door on the second level, Tailgate raised his fist to knock on the door, only to hear soft talking on the other side. Pressing his ear against the door, he made out Rewind, his voice sounding higher, and another with an equally high voice laughing. Trying the doorknob, the pixie found that it was unlocked, so he slowly opened the door, just a crack, and peered into the room.

Rewind was sitting on a pile of pillows and watching what seemed to be a memory of himself with someone else. The other sprite looked just like Rewind, except his hair was long, and his wings resembled a sunrise, as if dipped in gold. The other sprite was smiling, laughing, and speaking very rapidly in sprittian. Rewind was laughing too; his hands stretched out, the other sprite took them, and then they continued laughing. Rewind himself was watching the memory circle happily, a true smile on his face, and tears running down his cheeks. He was mouthing the words the two of them said, almost like he didn't want to forget them ever.

Tailgate’s expression softened, and he stood straight, once more raising his fist to knock. Poor Rewind, he's missing his -

“Tailgate!” A voice, Rung, exclaimed, causing Tailgate to jump, and the voices in the room to stop. With Rung came Dominus and Chromedome, bickering as normal.

“Yes, Rung?” Tailgate asked politely, and even smiled, only showing his frustration with a little buzz of his dragonfly wings. If Rung noticed the buzzing, he didn't point it out.

“It seems that we must talk with Rewind. I trust you gave him his food?” Rung asked, moving back a bit to put himself in between the two bickering demons.

Tailgate opened his mouth to respond, only for Rewind to interrupt and ask, “What food?”

Tailgate turned towards the sprite, looking for a trace of the true him, but that Rewind is gone. Instead it was the Rewind stuck in one mode. A mode where he didn’t show his emotions, like he was wearing a blank mask.

“Tailgate was supposed to give you your breakfast. Did you not receive it, Rewind?” asked Rung, in the same even voice he used while psycho-analyzing.

Rewind switched his attention to Rung, fixing him with a long gaze of his vibrant green eyes, before finally shaking his head.

Rung nodded, and Tailgate smiled apologetically.

“If you don't mind, Rewind,” Dominus then cut in, having ended his argument with Chromedome, “may we come into your room? Just to talk to you.”

Rewind nodded at that, and quickly added, “Only if Tailgate can stay.”

Tailgate wasn't planning to stay, but he went along with the sprite's wish. By now, the majority of the fae in the Lost Light knew that Rewind had a rocky history with demons, vampires, and humans.

Rung looked ecstatic: Rewind was making strides in trusting.

Moving aside, Rewind allowed the others to step into the room. Tailgate gave him his plate, and smiled.

“All of these are ‘pixie food’. I couldn't find anything for sprites, but I hope this tastes good to you!” He stated, sitting down with Rewind on the pillows.

Rewind smiled his ghost smile again, and said, “Thank you,” before turning his attention away from Tailgate and back to the demons and a vampire sitting in front of them.

“You haven't decorated yet?” Chromedome asked.

Dominus glared at the other, who only shrugged. Rewind shook his head.

“I don't need anything else in my room. In all honesty, it's too big.” He stated, grabbing a pear and sniffing at it.

Tailgate giggled, gently pulled the pear from Rewind's hand, took out his knife, and cut the fruit into large pieces.

“All fae have the same-sized rooms. Since you have chosen to stay with us, I don't see why you have to be different.” Chromedome stated. His voice had an edge to it. Almost like he was daring Rewind to tell him otherwise.

Rewind stopped mid-bite, and looked at Chromedome evenly, green eyes boring into golden-yellow ones. After Rewind swallowed, he tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes.

“What type of demon are you?” he asked, causing Tailgate to choke on his water, Rung to sit straight up in surprise, and Dominus to snort.

Chromedome glared at all three of them, but answered Rewind, saying, “A ‘Membrance demon. So the opposite of you and your function. You were made to make others remember, I was made to make others forget. Do you want to see my needles?”

He then leaned forwards, causing Rewind to lean back, his wings twitching up and out defensively. The sprite opened his mouth to retort, and Tailgate got ready to intervene, but Rung came between the two fae and forced Chromedome back, glaring at the demon. He then turned to the two fae, Tailgate holding onto Rewind's arm, Rewind's eyes wide in alarm.

“I apologize, Rewind. So can you tell me, when Chromedome got into your space, how did that make you feel?” Rung then asked softly.

He was smiling, trying to be inviting, but Tailgate felt Rewind tense up.

“You asking me that stupid question makes me feel like I want to punch you. In the face,” Rewind hissed, glaring at the vampire.

Dominus then stepped in, looking serious, and Rung stepped back to allow the demon to talk. Rewind grabbed for the nuts on the platter, and started eating them.

“Rewind, the reason why I asked to talk to you is” - crunch - “quite simple, really. We have just gotten word from Rodimus, and he says that their objective has been secured” - crunch - “But it seems” - crunch - “that” -crunch - “there” - crunch - “is” - crunch. “Rewind!”

Crunch. Rewind only nodded, still chewing loudly on the nuts.

Tailgate pulled the nuts away from the sprite, causing him to whine and reach back for them. Rewind was childish. Nice…

“Uh, Rewind? You may want to pay attention. Dominus is trying to tell you something important, I think.” Tailgate stated, moving the nuts farther away from the sprite.

Rewind was still reaching, eventually causing Tailgate to lay down on his back and shuffle away. Rewind followed. Soon, Tailgate was up, moving away from Rewind, and the other was up then as well, chasing him with the intent of getting those nuts.

“Rewind!” Tailgate giggled, the two now playing a game of cat and mouse.

Rewind was smiling again, and the others were laughing at the two of them.

“Tailgate!” Rewind giggled back, lunging for the nuts. Tailgate giggled once again, moved back to the platter to grab the bowl of dried berries, and shoved them at the other, causing the sprite to stumble and fall. Tailgate tripped over him and fell with a yelp. The berries and the nuts flew everywhere. What a mess! Nonetheless, everybody laughed.

Only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Dominus? Sorry to interrupt, but Rodimus and the others are back early. They want to meet with you. Bring Rewind.” A servant stated, opening the door.

Dominus stood up. “You are to report back to your job immediately, Tailgate. As soon as you do that, you will come back here and clean this mess up. Understood?”

Tailgate nodded, his smile fading. Chromedome and Rung stood up as well. Rewind didn't move, however. He was still looking at Tailgate. Watching for a reaction, an eye roll, a protest.

When none of those things happened, Rewind slowly stood up, offered a hand to the prone pixie, and pulled him up. He then cocked his head to one side and said, “You don't have to do what he says, you know.”

At that Tailgate laughed and shook his head. Gently nudging Rewind out of his room to follow the demons, Tailgate only said, “Well, um, sometimes I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! This is done! A note on updates, they will be coming slower because of school starting soon, and me getting involved in other projects. 
> 
> At best, please expect updates to be sporadic in the beggining until I can get a good rhythm going! 
> 
> Until next time my loves~


	5. Chapter 5 - Mystery in Human World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rodimus and his mission crew come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! How have you all been? School has started up for most people, and you know what that means? Probably not going to be posting as frequently, but, then again, I wasn't posting very frequently to begin with.
> 
> *Claps hands* Whatever the point is, expect updates to be even slower because of school and extra- curricular activities! That's all I have to say for now! Enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think!

Rodimus liked coming home after a mission. He especially liked it when he got to wear his loose-fitting clothing afterwards. So, hand in hand with Drift, he skipped up to the front gates, pulling the shadow demon along with him.

“So, what's _in_ this briefcase?” Whirl asked once they reached the gate. He had somehow gotten ahold of it during the ride back.

Right away, Ultra Magnus turned and took the briefcase out of Whirl’s hands.

“Oh, _that_ thing?” Rodimus asked, taking the briefcase from Ultra Magnus and placing it against his hip, “We don't know, but we think our resident sprite might have an idea.”

Drift blinked and squeezed the elemental fae’s hand. Rodimus noticed his lover’s confused expression, and explained, “Oh, I forgot you weren't here when we picked him up. Drifty, buddy, _love_ , you're going to love Rewind!”

While Rodimus kept rambling about the sprite, Drift smiled at his mate and took his hand out of the other’s to hug him around his waist. Behind them, Whirl gagged, and Cyclonus hit him. The gates opened then, and on the other side was Dominus, Chromedome, and Rung. With them was Rewind, Rung’s hand placed stiffly on his shoulder to keep him from running away from the group. Rodimus smiled, and pulled Drift towards the sprite.

“Drift, this is Rewind. Rewind, short stuff, this is Drift. He's a Shadow Demon, do you understand?” Rodimus stated slowly and clearly.

Rewind rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. Rodimus smiled and patted the other’s cheek. Drift bowed his head a little, an easy smile upon his face. Rewind only stared.

“It's very nice to meet you, Rewind.” Drift stated.

Rodimus moved out of the demon’s grip to thrust the silver briefcase into Rewind's arms. Rewind himself barely caught the case before looking up at Rodimus with a confused expression.

“There's a bunch of names in that briefcase. For your first job in the House of Ambus, you're going to be figuring out what those names mean. When you do, report back to me, and me alone, got it?” He asked, his maroon-colored eyes holding Rewind's bright green ones.

Rewind nodded again, and turned around to leave. Rung tried to stiffen his hold on the sprite once more, but Rewind slipped away. He was moving too fast, and was already in the house before Rung could call him back.

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat. “We need to debrief. I'll meet you all in our conference room in 15 minutes. And please,” he gave a pointed look at Rodimus, who was trying to force his wings to light up and dim, “ _Please_ , try to be on time.”

Drift snickered, and tapped his mate on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Rodimus looked up. “What did he say?” he asked.

Drift only shook his head before grabbing the other’s hand and pulling him into the house. “That doesn't matter, love. Now, what matters is cleaning you up.” The demon led Rodimus through the dispersing crowd of demons and vampires to get him back to their shared room.

The fire fae was going to argue, but Drift was right. His skin was covered in soot, which was the effect of him using his elemental power. His hair was singed at the tips, causing it to glow. His clothes had dirt and grit all over them.

Truly, the fae was a disgusting mess!.

However, Drift held his sooty hand all the way to the showers. Bringing the fire fae’s hand to his lips, he kissed it softly before letting go. And then, the shadow demon helped the other to shed his clothes, before playfully shoving him into the cold water and waiting for him to be done.


	6. Chapter 5 - Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Rewind's point of view...
> 
> ... And come face to face with some dark memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm posting twice today, and that's mostly because Mah is beta-ing more chapters today! I'm excited about this chapter, it was so much fun getting back into Rewind's point of view! (mostly because he's very sad and dealing with a lot of things b,,ut)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All beta-ing was done by Mah and Anon! I forgot to mention that last chapter, but this is true throughout all of them I should hope. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think! You know the drill!

That briefcase only had a flash drive and a laptop inside of it. 

 

Not that Rewind was complaining. This meant he got to lay inside of his mound of pillows and go over the contents of the flash drive. The only thing that seemed off to him was,  _ why go on a mission to get a flash drive? _

 

Getting comfortable, he turned on the laptop, put the flash drive into the port, leaned back, and settled against the pillows. 

 

“Y’know,” Rewind mumbled to himself, “It'd be ironic if they went through all that trouble to get this thing, and it was password-protected.” However, the laptop booted up, and proceeded to the homescreen. Rewind let out a small sigh of relief before clicking files and then onto the flash drive name, causing the contents to pop up on screen. 

 

He took a grounding breath before clicking on the first file. Which happened to be a list of names. Next to the names were ages, and next to the ages, species. The first few names he saw were familiar to him, even though they were written in vampric. He  _ knew  _ these names. They were -

 

He tried to dismiss the memories, and rubbed the bottom of his palms against his eyes lightly to stop them from tearing up. He then continued moving down the list, mouthing each word as he went. After he was done, he closed the document and leaned back against the pillows. 

 

He was on there. His name was on that list. 

 

But his age wasn’t right -

 

Shaking that thought away, the sprite leaned forwards again and went to the next file, which was a list of locations. All of them different. The first one was a manor, the next was a shopping district in the highlands. The one after that was a square -

 

Rewind closed the list immediately.

 

However old or outdated these lists were, they were still effective. For a short amount of time. Since  _ they _ now had the lists, these slavers (he knew they were slavers, he'd been -) won't be using these locations soon. 

 

Moving onto the next file, Rewind surprised himself by finding out it was a document addressed to a slaver and written in English. 

 

He couldn't read it. He decided to keep it out for Rodimus, who might understand it. 

 

Moving on to the next file, he found that it was another document, all in vampric, to a demon who went by the name Tarn. 

 

That sounded  _ familiar - _

 

“Dearest Tarn,” Rewind read aloud, “I regret to inform you that your precious ‘membrance sprite has disappeared. We” - this was about him, this was about  _ him _ \- “are trying our best to find him, but so far our attempts...” He closed the document, heart racing.

 

He  _ knew  _ them - 

 

\- They were  _ looking  _ for him -

 

\- This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair -

 

\- He had to leave -

 

Shakily closing the laptop, he stood up. He had to clear his  _ head  _ first. 

 

\- The most logical thing would be to go to Rung -

 

_ \- Rung was a vampire and could not be trusted - _

 

Shaking his head, Rewind moved over to the desk in his large room. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't  _ breathe. _ Who did he trust in this house? 

 

Definitely not Wrung. (Ring? Wrong? He couldn’t remember, he just said the name, why couldn’t he remember?) His voice was annoying. Not Rodimus, not  _ yet,  _ because wherever Rodimus was, there was a demon close by. 

 

Wasn't there a bar in the house? There was a dwarf that worked there. Rewind had seen Tailgate down there, hangings out with the dwarf on his breaks.

 

Mind made up, Rewind grabbed an old knapsack he made when he was a kid and stuffed the laptop in there. He then looked down where his discarded sandals were, and scrunched up his nose. 

 

He hated those things.

 

So instead, he pulled out a small black box that held all of his jewelry and pulled out two diamond anklets. 

 

A gift from -

 

He quickly put them on before moving to the door and opening it. Looking back into the room once more, he sighed and left, closing the door behind him. 

 


	7. Chapter 6 - Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rewind receives some help, and we learn a little bit more about the situation than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h e e z e s
> 
> OK. So I haven't updated in a really long time. I apologize about that. School has been kicking my butt, and I lowkey fell out of the transformers fandom before being sucked in again. 
> 
> But anyways, enjoy this because I'm going on an update spree.

Seeing Rewind sitting down at the bar during his break was  _ strange _ , to say the least.

 

Tailgate normally didn't see Rewind here, or  _ anywhere _ where there were a lot of demons. So seeing the sprite at the bar, casually talking to Swerve and another demon, was  _ unnerving. _

 

“Hey, Swerve,” Tailgate greeted, sitting down next to Rewind. 

 

Vibrant green eyes locked onto him. Swerve smiled. “‘Ey Tailgate! Did ‘ja see Cyclonus yet? How about Whirl?” the dwarf asked, moving over to lean across from him against his bar. 

 

Tailgate giggled. “No, not yet, I've been working,” he said, his crystal-blue eyes looking over at Rewind, “I also heard that our favorite sprite got a job too! Care to share?” 

 

All eyes on him now, Rewind leaned back, ghost-like smile on his face. “Rodimus wanted me to look over the contents of a briefcase, nothing big,” the sprite stated. 

 

Tailgate gave Rewind a look with one raised eyebrow before nodding his head. 

 

“So, what was in there?” Swerve asked, trying to fill the silence. 

 

Rewind shrugged, and pulled a knapsack from underneath the bar. “Actually, I came to talk to Tailgate about that. Do you mind if we grab a table away from the bar?” he asked, getting up and looking at Tailgate. 

 

The pixie nodded his head, got up, and waved to Swerve and the other demon. He followed Rewind and sat down at a booth in the corner, Rewind sliding in so that he was facing the rest of the bar.

 

“There's a list on here full of locations. Another one of sprites and documents about them. I need your help,” Rewind stated, taking the laptop out of the knapsack and placing it on the table. 

 

Tailgate watched as the other opened the laptop and proceeded to click open all of the files he had previously examined. “Why? I thought Rodimus wanted you to report back to him when you were onto something?” Tailgate asked.

 

Rewind only laughed lightly at that. Why, Tailgate may never know. He didn't think this was funny at all.“You see, what I'm about to tell you isn't  _ breakthrough _ , it's an  _ observation. _ You see,” he pointed at a list of locations that he had up on the screen, “The slavers have a pattern. It's loose, but it's still a pattern.” He brought up a list of names and placed it next to the other. “The pattern is simple: the younger you are, the more likely you're to be put in a location with a younger audience. Say, around 16 to 18 years old. If you're older, than you're most likely going to be placed in a location with an older audience. Around 30 to 40 years of age.” Rewind paused, and clicked on two other documents. One was written in English, and the other in vampric. “But the  _ real _ reason why I'm talking to you is because of this,” He stated, pointing at the document in vampric. Tailgate leaned forwards and started skimming over it. “The vampric one is about me, I know it. The other one is in English, so I can't read it. Do you think you could?” 

 

Tailgate’s wings buzzed in curiosity, before he nodded. “Yeah! I could do that! You’d have to wait a couple of days, but I could do that for you!” he said to the sprite, smiling. 

 

Rewind smiled back and opened his mouth to continue.

 

But a three-fingered demon slammed the laptop shut.

 

“Little legs!” Whirl exclaimed, his one golden eye shining with mischief, “How are ya, babe?” He turned to Rewind next and sneered, showing sharp fangs. “Stick,” was the only thing he said to the sprite, leaning in closer to try and intimidate him. 

 

Tailgate smiled and scooted out of the booth to give the vampire a hug. “Hey Whirl! How are you! I'm sorry I didn't get to see you earlier. I was working,” Tailgate babbled, trying to turn the other’s attention to himself, but he could tell it wasn't working. 

 

“Yeah, babe, that's great. So, ‘Winders,” Whirl stated, sliding into the booth to sit next to Rewind, “What's with the laptop? I thought Roddy told you to only report back to  _ him _ ?” 

 

Rewind leaned away, and glared at the one-eyed vampire, putting the laptop into his small knapsack. “I was asking for some help,” Rewind said, looking Whirl over, “Or am I not allowed to do that?” Turning his attention away from the vampire and onto the pixie, Rewind smiled warmly. “I gotta go Tailgate, I'll talk to you later!” With that, Rewind got up and left the bar. 

 

Tailgate watched him go, before turning back to Whirl with a huff. “What is wrong with you?” Tailgate hissed, his wings buzzing in annoyance. 

 

Whirl lazily smirked, and licked his fangs. “What'samatta little legs? Didn't like that?” He purred. 

  
Tailgate huffed and pouted. “I gotta go to work, have fun drinking without me.” He turned and started walking away, but as an afterthought, turned back, smiling. “Have fun sleeping in your own room tonight, too.” With that, Tailgate ran out of the bar, Whirl following close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to leave kudos if you wanna, comment and tell me if you like it! If you don't! Y'know, the usual!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~~BlueJay


	8. Chapter 7 - Chromedome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what Chromedome thinks of Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2 of the update spree
> 
> I'm doing this while watching the secret life of pets enjoy

Rewind was infuriating. 

 

He was cold, and warm, and beautiful and light. His wings were just the right brightness, his skin just the right brown, his hair…

 

_ Oh _ his hair. His hair was a beautiful stark white, very short, with shaved sides, but  _ just  _ the right length for  _ pulling _ -

 

No. No. That's  _ not _ a good thought Chromedome. Calm down. 

 

So here he was, standing outside of the sprite’s room, a platter of food in one hand and glasses and a jar of faery nectar in the other. He lightly kicked the door, asking for permission to enter. There was some soft shuffling from the other side of the door, and Rewind opened it, torso bare and wearing pixian pants. He was wearing his piercings, all of them onyx jewels and complementing his dark brown skin tone  _ wonderfully _ . 

 

“Are you hungry?” An easy smile worked its way upon Chromedome’s features. 

 

Rewind looked him over swiftly with his beautiful vibrant green eyes. “Yeah. Where’s Tailgate?” he asked, looking around Chromedome and into the hall. 

 

Chromedome’s smile faltered and the demon took a calming breath. “He’s…  _ busy _ . He told me to bring this to you, and I thought this would be a good time to talk to you and to help you talk to a demon.” he stated. 

 

Rewind gave him another look, before allowing him to step in, which he did, gratefully, and allowed Rewind to maneuver him to a mound of pillows. When he looked around, the room had been painted to a dark maroon color, and beige tree branches had been painted against the wall. The bed was covered by pillows, as was most of the floor. There were books thrown about in a lazy, but strategic, manner. Next to the mound of pillows Chromedome was being led to, there was a laptop, turned off, but within close reach. There were candles placed seemingly at random, all of them lit, giving Rewind's room a nice, cozy feeling of… home.

 

“I see you decorated a little bit.” Chromedome stated, setting the platter and glasses down. Rewind shrugged, and sat against his mound of pillows. 

 

“Yeah, Tailgate told me I should make myself feel at home. So I decorated how my room at home was decorated.” He stated, watching Chromedome intently. 

 

The demon hummed, pouring the nectar and sitting back with a smile. “I'm glad. You should feel welcome here. Never doubt that,” he stated, motioning for the other to eat. Rewind glanced at the platter, noting that there was an assortment of meats in one area, and a bowl of nuts with dried berries in another.

 

There was also chocolate-covered nougat, and Rewind felt his mouth watering at that. Reaching for one, Rewind went back to studying Chromedome’s features, making sure to keep his face unreadable. 

 

“So, what other places have you been, like, house-wise?” Chromedome sighed, not liking how that sentence came out. “What other houses have you been employed in?” 

 

Rewind shrugged, popping another nougat square in his mouth. “Too many.” Was his answer. He then reached for the bowl of nuts. When he grabbed them, he sat back against his mountain of pillows, allowing Chromedome to see his stomach piercing easier. It was an onyx gem, like all his piercings, and it glinted beautifully in the dim lighting. It looked like a dream catcher, but with less connecting lines, like someone was trying to see through it.

 

That’s when a cashew hit him on the head, and he blinked in surprise. Rewind had thrown it, an annoyed look on his face.

 

“It's considered rude to stare at my piercings since I'm not your significant other,” Rewind stated plainly, his vibrant green eyes locking onto Chromedome’s dark gold ones. 

 

Chromedome cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. “Of course. I apologize, Rewind,” he stated, giving the other a glass of faery nectar. 

 

Rewind took the glass, sniffed it, and then took a sip. His eyes immediately lit up when he did. “This is so good!” he exclaimed, eyes shining. He looked at Chromedome. “What is it? Did you make it?” 

 

Chromedome chuckled, “No, it’s faery nectar. Rodimus received some a few missions back from this village of earth fae. We keep it around, even if the only ones that seem to like it is you fae.” He sat back again, watching Rewind eagerly sip the sweet drink. Chromedome took a sip of his own, humming at the warm taste. He actually enjoyed the taste of the nectar, for it reminded him of his… 

 

His…  _ something _ . 

 

“So, Rewind,” Chromedome started, setting down his glass, “Tell me more about yourself.” This must have been the wrong way to phrase this question, because Chromedome received a look of pure hatred for it. 

 

“What do you  _ want _ to know about me? You guys practically know everything,” he stated, popping an almond into his mouth. 

 

Chromedome sighed. 

 

Warm then cold.

 

“Tell me about your home. Tell me about your village. Tell me about you _. _ Just because we all know about you and what you've been through doesn't mean I know about  _ you _ . Do you understand?” he asked, holding Rewind in a serious gaze. 

  
Rewind rolled his eyes, but put down the bowl of nuts to lean forwards. “Well, I was born in a village of light…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well,, this is a mess. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it. I'm new here but I wanted to do this.


End file.
